


Winter bliss

by Darkpixel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Winter, fanfic+fanart, they abandoned their superhero personas and now live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpixel/pseuds/Darkpixel
Summary: Just an every day moment i a what if universe where they abandoned their superhero persona to live together as a couple.A small fic to accompany a fanart of a snuggling Damian and Jon during a winter storm :)
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Winter bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerbutstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/gifts).



> Secret santa for queerbutstillhere (I love your fics T^T <3 )  
> I hope you like it :)

The snow was beating down on Metropolis in a way that made Jon fear it might be caused by the supernatural.  
Not HIS problem however. He was done with super-heroing. Having to study for university finals, working at the coffee shop AND having such a boyfriend as Damian Wayne was more than enough work.  
And what a nice torture it was…  
...the last part, at the very least. Finals were torture and no one could convince him otherwise. Working at the coffee shop was fine. Except on rush hour. That was hell.  
Sighing, he ran inside their complex, shaking out snow from his hair before getting inside. He knew that if he were to wet the floors, his adorable boyfriend would chew him out, and that was a scary thought. He might not go out every night to beat criminals anymore, but he could still kick ass. Especially HIS ass.

Upon entering, he was greeted by a soft crackly music coming out from Damian’s -stolen form Wayne manor- vintage turntable. Sinatra was gently singing ‘Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away…”.  
A nice spicy smell hung in the air, and when he reached their living room he found out why. A steaming cup of warm chai tea latte was waiting for him. Damian had a super secret amazing recipe he refused to share. It could either come from Alfred, or be some kind of adaption of a magic murder potion from the league of assassins, one never knew with Damian. Either way, it was delicious.  
He sipped from it thankfully, and raised his eyes to find...LEGS.  
Long, slender, beautiful legs raised in the air, twisting into a graceful bowed position. He followed their curve, to find…  
He blushed. They had been dating for six months now, and sometimes he still couldn’t believe his luck. Damian was, simply putting it, gorgeous. People kept saying that the robin with the best butt was the first one, but that’s only because they had never got a chance to take a good look at Damian’s.  
Not that Jon wanted them to. Damian was his. And so was his ass, thank you very much.

He gulped down his latte a bit more forcefully than was usually advised, and Damian bended his back even more, coming to touch the ground in front of his head in a perfectly executed 'Urdhva Dhanurasana', if Jon's memory of every time Damian had tried -and failed- to make him learn anything about yoga was serving him right.  
All the while, since this apparently was not hard enough, three puffballs were zigzagging through his arms and feet. One of them, an orange tabby kitten -that Jon had lovingly named 'Red the hot chili pepper menace'- even started to climb up Damian's yoga pant leg and Jon winced, knowing fully well his darling's skin was not as impervious as his to the tiny but sharp kitten claws.  
Damian, for his part, looked up at Jon, smiled, engaged his core strength and pulled himself up to a standing position, scooped up the cat, turned and…  
"Hello, beloved. Had a nice day at school?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Jon wanted to scowl and say that "no, my day was actually terrible and I want to cry" but he found, as always, that he was unable to do anything but smile back like a love struck idiot when confronted by the image of Damian Wayne, ex fearless Robin, wearing a plush knitted sweater while kissing the head of a fluffy purring kitten.  
"It's getting nicer by the second" he said softly, leaning down to gently kiss the other.  
Damian snaked one arm around his neck, inside his jacket, and then his shirt, his warm hand softly scratching between his shoulder blades and sending shocks of pleasure down his neck. Jon took it as an invitation to get closer, deepen the kiss and he licked the taste of jasmine tea off Damian's lips…  
...until a sharp meow of protest didn't break the moment, and Damian let out a yelp of pain.  
Apparently Red the hot chili pepper kitty had not particularly enjoyed being squished between his two foster dads, and had protested loudly while he sank his sharp teeth to make the message clear.  
"Well. Get out of this wet jacket, beloved. You look like you need some cuddles" he said with a smirk, passing him the kitten and sliding the jacket off his shoulders for him.  
Jon felt his heart swell three times its size, and not for the first time he marveled at the softness Damian let himself show now. Once upon a time he used to keep it well hidden. He tried to be the perfect warrior, the emotionless killing machine his mother had bred him to be. Now that he had left that chapter behind, he had bloomed into the caring, kind sweet and funny person Jon had always known him to be and Jon… he didn't think he could ever get tired of basking in it.  
He let himself be manhandled on the plush carpet by the sofa, in front of the tv, and melted back against Damian's embrace as he sat right behind him, wrapping his legs around his shoulders and hugging him tight like a cute warm snuggle monkey. They stayed like that for a while, as silent as the snow falling outside their window. Jon closed his eyes and breathed in Damian's familiar homy scent, and felt the screams of the world that were constantly attacking his senses fade into blessed silence.

"So" Damian muttered by his ear "how actually was your day?"  
Jon sighed "Hellish. But I wasn't lying, babe. Just being here with you I'm feeling blesses"  
"Sap" Damian answered fondly.  
He grabbed Jon's face and tilted it back to kiss his forehead, his nose, both his apple cheeks and then, finally, he pressed his lips against his.  
Jon hummed happily, parted his lips to let Damian's tongue steal his breath away.  
If Red the hot chili pepper tried to stop them again, scaling Jon's pant leg and furiously scratching at his knee, no one paid him any notice.  
He might not be a superhero anymore, but being an invulnerable half alien superman still had its advantages….

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it! I hope you liked it, and that all of you have a wonderful 2021 full of good things and a new start! We all deserve it 😩❤️


End file.
